The Research Pharmacy (RP) Core Facility provides central storage and dispensing services as well as information support for investigators who use pharmaceuticals or biologicals in clinical research protocols. Specifically, the aims of the RP Core Facility are: to maintain in a central area those investigational agents that have Institutional Review Board approval and to dispense those agents under hospital and Food and Drug Administration rules and regulations; to provide a system for investigators to use to order agents, maintain inventory and dispensing logs, and achieve disposal and return to proper protocol sponsors; to assist and provide educational programs and information on the chemistry and pharmacology as well as technical issues involved; and to maintain a computerized dispensing record and provide drug utilization review audit functions. A new research pharmacy manufacturing facility has been developed and implemented for producing, manipulating and sterilefilling a variety of investigational new drug products under clinical research study at the Center. Such activity now occurs in compliance with regulatory and related requirements under the direction of the RP Core Facility.